


Hot Ice

by Darkrealmist



Series: The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Character(s), Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Animal Metaphors, Anime, Apologies, Aquariums, Asian Character(s), Ass Play, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Bananas, Baseball, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Begging, Belonging, Bickering, Bikinis, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Boners, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Budding Love, Cake, Canon Character of Color, Car Sex, Card Games, Cars, Caught, Chair Sex, Character(s) of Color, Cheerleaders, Childhood Friends, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Competence Kink, Competency, Competition, Complete, Condoms, Confessions, Confusion, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cookies, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dating, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Desire, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dorkiness, Doubt, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Dress Up, Dry Orgasm, Duelling, E-mail, Eating, Eavesdropping, Elevators, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Erections, Erotica, Escapism, Established Relationship, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Fast Cars, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Feminization, Fetish Clothing, Fights, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Formula One, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gluttony, Groping, Growing Up, Guilty Pleasures, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Heartache, Hero Worship, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holding Hands, Homoeroticism, Honesty, Hook-Up, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hugs, Humiliation, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Idols, Illegal Activities, Imagination, In Public, In-Jokes, Insults, Internet, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Investigations, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lace Panties, Laughter, Lemon, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Lube, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mathematics, Mechanics, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Native American Character(s), Naughtiness, Naughty, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nostalgia, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, Oaths & Vows, One Night Stands, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outer Space, Pain, Panic, Panties, Parody, Partial Nudity, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Penises, Pining, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Premarital Sex, Prequel, Promiscuity, Promises, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Racing, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Reconciliation, References to Canon, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Relationship Discussions, Restaurants, Rites of Passage, Robots, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sacred Trees, Safer Sex, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scheming, School, Schoolboys, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Series, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Shock, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Shounen-ai, Shyness, Slash, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Some Humor, Spooning, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stripping, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Surveillance, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet, Teaching, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Teeth, Temptation, The Talk, Tight Spaces, Tongues, Touching, Tournaments, Travel, True Love, Truth, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Understanding, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Unsafe Sex, Vehicles, Vehicular Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love, Zoo, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru kindle their newfound love on themed dates and torrid detours all over Densan City.





	Hot Ice

Hot Ice

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 4 of “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” series. [All installments after Part 1 are prequels to Part 1]

  * Part 1: “ **Ice Ice Baby** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16696969>)
  * Part 2: “ **Tomahawk Soul** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16772554>)
  * Part 3: “ **Cross Fusion, Chu!** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16963824>)
  * Part 5: " **Beyondard Redux** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17437955>)
  * Part 6: “ **To²** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17999135>)
  * Part 7: “ **Maha Special** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/18451190>)



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Established Netto x Tohru, referenced non-romantic Netto x Dingo, non-romantic Netto x Enzan, non-romantic one-sided Tohru x Kyuta.

Summary:

Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru kindle their newfound love on themed dates and torrid detours all over Densan City.

* * *

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

“A little late to be asking me that, don’t you think?”

Hikari Netto accorded an uneasy laugh to his boyfriend, Hikawa Tohru, who demurely hid his flat midriff. They had only been dating a month, yet he could not help but snicker that they were already bickering like a married couple. Although Tohru was being snippy, Netto was happy. After an arduous week of not speaking to each other, caused by Netto’s salacious spur-of-the-moment fling with Dingo which Tohru unfortunately staggered into, they’d reconciled and moved on.

The very morning they rectified their disunion, Netto came clean about everything. What went down between him and Dingo – how they’d merely abandoned themselves to their hormones – and a prior one-night stand with Ijuiin Enzan that Tohru was unaware of. Most importantly, Netto divulged his long-harboured romantic feelings.

“I’m in love with you,” he’d stated, fearing the worst.

“M-me too.” The shocking reply.

They sat on their respective confessions for three rotations, eventually working up the courage to brush fingers in the halls and under their desks at school. Netto was mindful not to progress their relationship too rapidly. Unlike hanky-panky with Enzan and Dingo, this was the real deal; Tohru was the unparagoned apple of his eye.

Outside class, they engaged in the benign mushy stuff, then gradually pursued more sensual enterprises. Netto disclosed that he often mentally stripped Tohru to get his rocks off. His apology prompted Tohru to explicitly consent to him doing so, on the condition that Netto afford him the courtesy as well. Ridiculously pure and smol, Tohru apparently abstained from sexualizing his crush during his alone time. Heck, he couldn’t even utter the term “masturbation” without turning ten shades of red.

“If you don’t fantasize about me, who do you fantasize about?” Netto glowered. What bastard stole his role in Tohru’s flights of fancy?

“I _may_ have dreamt of a certain baseballer,” Tohru alluded.

“A baseballer? You mean –?”

“Mm,” he pre-empted. “Hoshida-kun.”

Hoshida Kyuta, son of famed major leaguer Hoshida Kyuma, and a temporary transfer to Netto’s homeroom in fifth grade.

The info provoked Netto to histrionics, till he recognized the silver lining. Tohru venerated Netto to such an extent that sullying his assumption of him even a smidge amounted to sacrilege. In effect, Tohru idolized him above everybody else.

Confidence boosted, Netto dedicated a rare effort plotting nonstop resounding fun for the two of them. He squired Tohru on a safari date to Animal Farm, a trip to the orbital elevator Yggdrasil, and the robot aquarium.

Their visits to nostalgic locales hit their zenith at the N1 Grand Prix stadium. Following an eventful four hours, Netto left to buy junk food, but did not resurface.

His search yielding zilch, Tohru instructed his Navi to scrounge up clues, and plugged in. “I’m depending on you, Iceman.”

Iceman scanned the arena’s security footage, and spied Netto in the vicinity of the men’s lavatory in the sub dome.

 _Perhaps he locked himself in the bathroom,_ Tohru pondered the reason for Netto’s disappearance as he converged on the toilets.

The dullard leaned there, hands behind his head.

“Hehe, what took you?”

“Jerk! Don’t scare me like that!”

He dragged Tohru into a stall.

“Why are we –?”

The taller kissed him. He flitted lightly, moistening Tohru’s lips and urging him to open up, access Tohru disappointingly denied.

“Erm, sorry I scared you. Should I stop?”

“Please!” Rockman and Iceman implored.

Tohru gave the cubicle a once-over. Not soundproof, but the enclosure stretched from the ceiling to the floor, offering tolerable seclusion.

“No. Just don’t bang my head against the door.”

He did as he requested. Their tongues twirled in a slow, probing waltz. As they swapped spit, Netto connected and grinded their hips, meeting some pushback. They were breaking new ground. New to Tohru, anyway.

“C-can we, um, maybe try what you did with Enzan?”

Adventurous. A promising sign. “Sure! Need help removing those?”

“I-I’ll do it myself, thanks.” Tohru unzipped his fly, letting fall his pants and tighty-whities.

Netto was treated to a decent view of Tohru’s semi before he shielded his drumstick.

“Why are you covering up? I’ve seen it before.”

“Not like this!”

He kissed the inside of Tohru’s thigh reassuringly. Shooing Tohru’s defences away, he exhaled a calid breath and inhaled Tohru’s ice cream cone, garnering a squeal. He swirled and slathered his popsicle whilst tickling his cookies and kneading the halves of the ice cream sandwich that formed his pert ass, watching his limber tart succumb to the ravishing tingle of his premier blow job. Tohru alternatingly clawed the walls, his shirt, and Netto’s hair. His hand provided a poor surrogate for Netto’s mouth. Finding quiet unfeasible, Tohru ceased fighting the compulsion, his moans becoming the ditty to which Netto snacked.  

Tohru served a fine banana split. The N1 concession kiosk had nothing on him.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Voice hitching, Tohru cried out.

Cream filling never oozed free from the molten lava cake.

Confused, Netto stared up at his dazed, thoroughly plundered dessert platter of a boyfriend. “Tohru-kun, you – you can’t shoot yet?”

He held himself low in embarrassment.

Made sense. They were born the same year, but Netto still boasted seniority by a few months.

“That’s okay! In that case, want me to make you blow your load for the first time?” he chirped, altruistic at the prospect.

“An-another day…”

Suffice to say, Tohru was beat. They called it quits and refrained from strenuous activities pro tem. Netto erred on the side of prudence, though the necessity was debatable, since Tohru hatched and sprang a bombshell tryst of his own on him, detailed in a mysterious email.

Said email conveyed them to their illicit destination, the Navigation Car Race Track’s service station. Enzan lent Tohru the key. Netto showed up in his old red and black IPC pit crew uniform and staff lanyard per the directions in the message, to the mind-torqueing beauty of Tohru in Aki-chan cosplay.

“But you hate wearing that!”

“Mm. Except you’ve been pulling all the weight lately, taking me to places I like. I wanted to do something special for you.” He threw his legs around Netto in his swivel chair, hemming him in on the axles of his knees with toes of his boots pointed inward. “I’ll be your race queen today.”

The teen’s heart zagged in his chest. This was a combustive turn-on of his. Not that he wished Tohru were a girl. He plainly welcomed how cute he looked in the outfit.

“No second thoughts?” he repeated, awaiting the green light.

“I’m only doing this for you once. Savour it while you can.”

Ignition!

Netto unclasped the fish button at Tohru’s neck, the doodad Masa-san formerly jabbered about. He groped his chassis through his suspenders and bra, thereby glomming an early lead.

The speed junkie. No sooner had he shucked the pants beneath Tohru’s transparent double-hooped skirt than he spun out of control.

Tohru substituted his conventional briefs for lace panties. An amative strategy.

“Damn, babe! You’re gorgeous!”

He couldn’t shake the blush.

Countersteering, Netto put the pedal to the metal, skimming under the lingerie and galvanizing Tohru’s cylinder. Single lip kisses muted his yips as he stroked.

“P-please, Netto-kun! Faster!”

The rookie flag boy got his wish. Netto ensured his gear stick received an extensive waxing.

Tohru clung to his pocket protectors. He hollered his dearest’s name. Convulsed.

No coolant leaked.

Recognizing he needed to turbocharge if they were to surmount that final bump in the road, Netto denuded the weakened cheerleader, using his teeth to shear his gossamer sleeves. Then, he undressed as well.

“Your dad’s given you the talk, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Awesome. Here!”

Tohru caught the condom flung to him.

“Put it on me.”

“Th-this is a _big_ step.”

“We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.”

Netto wasn’t japing. Tohru saw his honesty, and it strengthened his resolve.

 _No! Hikawa Tohru, you won’t back down! Do it for him!_ He climbed onto Netto again, unwrapped and rolled the contraceptive over his ace’s pipe, and coaxed it to its maximum size. “I want to make you feel good too.”

At the vow, Netto lubed both his hot rod and his partner’s tunnel with the moisturizing gel they brought with them. This would be Tohru’s first, so he waived the record-breaking turnover pit stops were famous for, taking every precaution to assiduously prime him.

The cold lotion suffusing his anal lining, Tohru skewered himself on Netto’s digits. His solitary bedroom cram sessions never went this far. Netto had played it safe when they began, one at a time, breathers in between, until he loosened. Now, Tohru desperately sought the debaucherous prodding to satisfy the undelved aphrodisia within.

Moderately aroused by his atypical boldness, Netto wrenched his fingers from his virginal route, to the younger’s dismay.

“Don’t worry. There’s more to come.”

He entered at an angle, deflowering him. This was Tohru’s first dick, yes, but it was also Netto’s introductory course in the driver’s seat. They bolstered against the unbearable heat and stricture together.

Tohru wept, nibbling Netto’s earlobe. The difference was immense. Before, he contended with twinges of pain. As things stood, he felt so full of Netto he might die.

“Ne-Netto-kun, it hurts…”

“I know, Tohru-kun. Give it a minute.”

And that is what they did. Tohru’s crying abated, morphing into lascivious groans, whereupon Netto restarted his engine. Then onwards, it was a high-octane bolt toward the finish line. Netto bedded him in a variety of stances he learned on the internet (a nightmarish assignment for Rockman, who griped at why Personal Terminals lacked parental blocks): a leg slung over his shoulder, Tohru supine and him jackhammering from above, and behind Tohru while they sucked face. When they terminated their circuit in the third of those postures, Tohru gasped in his mouth.

Another dry orgasm. He had to commend his stamina.

Tohru believed they were done racing, but Netto towed him back into his lap.

“Not yet.”

“Tired…”

“One more go. I swore I’d make you blow your load, remember?”

True to his word, Netto took him for a fourth lap in the cockpit, taut across the dash, flooring the gas to three hundred twenty kilometers per hour. Yup, absolute nonsense. To the winds with the metric system! Tohru was too drunk on his darling’s amorous acts to keep his math straight.

With an exceptionally deep thrust, Netto struck an unknown spot in him that jolted all the nerves in his body, microtremors centering in on his oversensitized sex. Screaming, he launched a lone strand of viscous liquid into Netto’s tending hand.

Netto rode out the aftershocks, decelerating. His own release was terrific, but he educed grander fulfilment having impelled Tohru to his first wet cum.

They separated. He licked Tohru’s discharge off his fingertips.

“N-Netto-kun! D-don’t! It’s unclean!”

“Aww, you taste wonderful!”

Burned out and sore, the thirteen-year-old retreated to the older brunette’s embrace. They spent the next fifteen minutes spooning.

“Don’t forget. I’m not dressing up as Aki-chan again. Ever.”

Seldom did Tohru lay down the law so bluntly. He had this squirrelly manner of curving his lips twice in a corner to communicate the severity. Scary adorbs. Or adorably scary. Either way, Netto’s undying fondness did not falter.

“Yeah, yeah. Who needs women? I have you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Tohru-kun, I’m hungry! Wanna grab udon at Herakoitei?”

“As long as we actually eat. No funny business.”

Netto made a moue. “Killjoy.”


End file.
